1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a pump module and an electric pump including the same, and more particularly, to an electric oil pump.
2. Background
An oil pump serves to discharge a flow rate of oil with a constant pressure. Oil circulated by the oil pump is used to operate a hydraulic system using an oil pressure, or to obtain a cooling or lubricant effect. A mechanical oil pump (MOP) is an oil pump operated using mechanical power such as an engine.
Recently, studies on hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles have been carried out to improve fuel efficiency and to reduce carbon emission. Therefore, demand for electric oil pumps (EPOs) is being increased, instead of the MOP using mechanical power.
The EOP has a pump-integrated structure in which a housing of a pump is integrally formed with a housing of motor. The pump-integrated structure has advantages including a reduced volume and a light weight. However, the pump may be damaged while the motor is assembled. Further, in a new development on the EOP, the motor should be redesigned even by a minor design change of the pump, so it is difficult to standardize the EOP, and it is not possible to separately assemble and test the pump before an assembling of the pump and the motor.